Squad 14
by theprincessjasmine
Summary: discontinued for the time being, i want to focus on my other two stories so maybe sometime i'll come back to this, but for now i'm putting it on hold, thanks to anyone who was reading! .Aizen was defeated, and the arrancars were severely injured and left in Hueco Mundo... Until now. This story evolves around Orihime. there may be lemons but i will warn you prior to it happening..
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH FAN FICTION.. ORIHIME POV *does include sexual encounters so if you're not comfortable with that then don't read*

I do not own bleach in any way

*before the story* So Orihime got abducted by Aizen, but in my story Ichigo successfully defeated Aizen in Hueco Mundo then left the Arrancars there…. All of them are alive so that includes Grimmjow and Ulquiorra! All of the Arrancars that fighted the soul reapers were only seriously injured. Aizen killed Gin but Kaname is still alive. And of course Aizen is dead so the Arrancars were left in Hueco Mundo… until now.

Chapter 1

"Oh boy, it really is a hot one today!" Orihime sighed and wiped some sweat off of her brow. She was headed off to Urahara's shop to meet up with everyone. Apparently it's urgent so Orihime started to run. She could feel her boobs bouncing everywhere but she could really care less.

"I'M HERE I'M.. SORRY.. I'M LA-" Orihime was so out of breath from running that she feel to the ground. Ichigo came running over but then Orihime suddenly sat up. "uhhh I'm ok just a little out of breath what's the big news?" She glanced around the room, everyone was already there.

"Ok now that everyone is here I can let you all know… the Arrancars have surrendered.. They want to live in harmony. Starrk espada 1 is the one to organize th-" Kisuke was cut off by Ichigo.

"WHAT! This is a joke right Kisuke? You're always making jokes." Ichigo had a fierce look on his face.

"No this is not a joke Ichigo, this is real." Said Yoruichi with a stern voice.

"Can you two not cut me off? Now if I may continue… So Starrk visited the Soul Society and asked head master Yamamoto to live peacefully together. They no longer wanted to live Hueco Mundo because they no longer had a purpose so they asked to live in the Soul Society. Now that he is the leader of the Espada and all Arrancars he wishes for us to live together. Of course the regular Hallows will not follow him but the Espada, Fracion and Numeros will obey him. He is the strongest and the other Arrancars are afraid. Now.. Old man Yamamoto was hesitant at first and of course captains and vice-captains have grudges against many members of the espada… but they all came to an agreement. They agreed to this because Yamamoto believes that they will help strengthen the Soul Society. They will now be known as District 14. Starrk will be captain and Ulquiorra will be his vice-captain since others were against this in the first place and he was the first one to support Starrk. They will visit the human world from time to time so I want you all to be friendly and welcoming. If they need a place to stay and there is no room here then you will welcome them in your home. They are now a part of the 13… or well 14 Court Guard Squads so you will treat them like any other Soul Reaper. I understand this may be hard but I know all of you can do it." Kisuke took a deep breath.

Orihime took a look around the room. Ichigo looked emotionless.. something must be on his mind but what was it? Chad looked confused but I know he can accept them. Uryu looked like he was thinking hard. Orihime then thought to herself, Ulquiorra… what does he think of this? Will I be seeing him? NO! I can't think of him.. all I have to do is be welcoming and helpful for all the Arrancars! Even if one of them is Ulquiorra.

"One last thing.. The Arrancars wish to hold a gathering.. I guess you could consider it a party to thank the Soul Society. It is tonight and you all will be attending. Now that I've told you all, you may leave. It's my naptime good bye! Be back here ready for the party in an hour!" Kisuke rushed into a different room. He must me avoiding any anger from Ichigo.

"Wow a party? I guess Ulquiorra will be there…" Oops! Did I just say that aloud? I could feel the heat in my cheeks as everyone looked at me. "Did I say Ulquiorra? I meant to say Rangiku hahaha.."

"No Orihime you will not be talking to him stay away from any of those foul beasts understand?" yelled Ichigo with a scary look on his face.

"Ichigo I understand why you're angry but like Kisuke said we have to cooperate!" I rushed out of the room scared of what else Ichigo had to say. I hate being rude to him but I had to say that! I can't let Ichigo protect me like I'm a child. I know I can handle myself.

-1 hour later-

Orihime looked into the mirror, she was wearing a blue sleeveless dress that was tight around her bust but they flowed around her midsection and legs. Her hair was straight with her flower pins secured in it like normal. I will need you guys just in case! Orihime thought to herself. She headed off to Urahara's shop knowing she was a little late.

When she reached the shop once again everyone was already there. Everyone was dressed up and looked a little nervous; I felt the exact same way.

"Ok I guess we're off!" said Kisuke joyfully. I could tell he was being sarcastic like he always is.

We walked through the portal then eventually appeared in the Soul Society. There was music playing and people were standing around chatting. You could already see a division, the Arrancars stood in small groups while the Soul Reapers stood in other small groups. I then heard a voice in the microphone, it was Starrk! And standing beside him was…. Ulquiorra! Orihime could feel her body start to heat up and her heart start to race.

"Hello everyone I'm glad and thankful for all of your generosity. I understand you all may be uncomfortable with this but I can assure you if anyone in my district does something wrong, I will punish or kill them depending on the situation." Said Starrk with a serious tone to his voice. He sounded sleepy too. I then looked at Ulquiorra, he looked the same as usual except he was wearing a button up shirt and dress pants. I couldn't stop staring… he was the exact same as I remember him. Emotionless and… scary. I looked down at my feet then looked back up at him. This time he was staring back! He stared at me for a second then looked away like I was nothing.

"Ulquiorra…" I whispered with a tear sliding down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime didn't know what to do. She knew deep down she had some feelings towards this dark espada member. She felt sorry for him… she wanted him to feel love, and happiness but it seems like he will never be able to express those feelings.

"I expect this to be a new beginning for us, and a new beginning for the soul society as well. We know we are going to contribute to the S.S. and we will do nothing to harm what has been developed so far. Now let the party begin!" Starrk laughed then yawned. God why does he seem tired all the time? Hopefully he ends up being a good captain.

Orihime looked beside her at Ichigo_. Oh Ichigo, that serious look on your face always gets me_. Ichigo then looked at Rukia. The serious face went to a concerned face_. He was always caring and worrying for her! Why couldn't he look this way at me?_ Orihime then looked back up at the stage wondering what Ulquiorra was going to do_… should I go talk to him?_ He walked down the stairs from the stage and stood with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. _This is my chance! I must go and at least say hi._

When Orihime was walking towards him she felt a sense of uncertainty. _Should I go talk to him? He is a vice-captain now. should someone like me be talking to him?_

"Um, Hi.. Ulquiorra-san. I see you're doing well. Which is great because I was really worried about y-" Orihime cut herself off before she said anymore._ I shouldn't be worried about someone like him anyways! He captured me, and treated me like a pet. Yes we connected… but it must have been a fluke or something because the only man I will ever love is Ichigo_. Orihime could feel the eyes of the three espada members burning into my skin.

"Hello Orihime Inoue." Said Ulquiorra with his emotionless, cold voice.

"Pet-sama! We missed you." Said Nnoitra. He had that creepy look that he always has on his face. Nnoitra knew he made her feel uncomfortable and he enjoyed it. He had a sick look on his face. He brought up his hand and gently stroked Orihime's cheek. Orihime froze… _What should I do?_

"Stop Nnoitra you know the rules." Said Ulquiorra with an angry voice. He's usually so emotionless.

"Oh I was just joking around, although it would be fun to play around with you a bit." Nnoitra laughed a walked away.

"You could beat his ass Ulquiorra just do it. No one will care anyways." Grimmjow mockingly laughed and walked away.

"Um, thank you vice-president Ulquiorra." I looked up into his emerald eyes. The anger was gone from his face and a new emotion replaced it. It looked like guilt.

"I will say this once. I am sorry Orihime Inoue for capturing you and treating you like a prisoner. You are a woman and we should have treated you more respectfully. We have a new life now so I hope any hate or anger you had towards me is gone and we can move on with our lives." Ulquiorra was looking straight into Orihime's eyes.

"Um wait no I was never mad at you Ulquiorra. Honestly, it felt like you were the only one actually there for me… " _I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute_.

"Are you stupid woman? I'm the reason you were put in such a difficult situation. You were wounded and forced to do things you wouldn't want to normally do. You should hate me. I apologized to you but I didn't know you were so idiotic to actually forgive me." Orihime was stunned to what he had to say. _Was he serious?_

"What's going on here?" said an angry yet determined voice.

"Ichigo!" Orihime was stunned. _Why would he come over here? I thought he only truly cared about Rukia_. "Everything is fine, no need to worry Ichigo hahaha…"

"No, this is the espada that captured you, why on earth would you be talking to him? He caused you misery Orihime." Said Ichigo.

"You're right Ichigo I was stupid." Orihime didn't know what else to say. She always says what Ichigo wants to hear because she knows she doesn't want to cause him any trouble.

"Ok I have to go talk to Rukia, go hang with Rangiku or someone. Just no arrancars." Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a dirty look and left. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra who was now looking at her with confusion.

"You listen to him Orihime. I tell you that you're stupid and you argue, he calls you stupid and you agree. You love him don't you?" Ulquiorra had a jealous look on his face.

"What no way what are you talking about, that food looks really good I think I'm going to go eat bye!" Oh that was a close one. Ulquiorra could see that I love Ichigo. Does he know me that well? Or am I just too easy to read.

Orihime wandered off to the food section. There were groups of people talking but you could still see the division between Arrancars and Soul Reapers. _I don't like this… what if this continues? All it's going to do is cause more trouble and not make the S.S. stronger. _

A couple hours had passed and Orihime was able to catch up with her soul reaper friends.

"Ok Ms. Inoue we are leaving now. I've had enough of this place." Said Kisuke with a miserable look on his face.

"Why are you sick of this place Kisuke-san? It was your home… you were a captain. Don't you miss it?" I felt bad for Kisuke. He always jokes around but I can always sense a sadness coming from him. For some reason I felt attracted to him… and I know this is wrong because he is far older than me, and him and Yoruichi are destined to be together even if he hasn't realized it yet.

"That's kind of you to care Orihime but my problems shouldn't concern you." Kisuke smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. His goofy yet kind personality made me feel good. I felt comfort from him even if he didn't know.

On the walk back to Urahara's shop Orihime couldn't get this man out of her head. _There was Ichigo and Ulquiorra but I know I have no chance with them… especially Ichigo who is clearly in love with Rukia. And now Ulquiorra believes that I love Ichigo ugh what a mess. Maybe loving someone like Kisuke is what I need? Just sometime I feel so lonely maybe being with him will help me move on from Ichigo. I know I'm being selfish but what else can I do?_

~in the shop~

"Um Kisuke-san may I talk to you please?" Orihime could tell he could sense the nervous tone in my voice.

"Sure come to my room."

"Ok thanks_." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Was I making a mistake? No._

"Is this about before Ms. Inoue? Like I said you shouldn't bother yourself with my troubles." Kisuke laughed and gave a warm smile to the young teen.

"No it's not about that Kisuke-san. I… I want to be with you… romantically."

"Um… wow I'm flattered but don't you think you're a bit young for me? I mean you're beautiful but why would you even consider an old man like me hahaha." Kisuke was shocked.

"You're not too old Kisuke. I mean ya you're older but that doesn't mean we can't be together.."

~and the lemons commence haha skip if you don't want to read it!~

Orihime pulled down the top of her dress to expose her soft and round breasts.

"Wow Orihime you're beautiful but are you sure you want to continue with this?" Kisuke could feel his cheeks heat up. He couldn't stop staring at the bare chested Orihime.

"Yes, Love me Kisuke. Make me feel like a woman. Take my virginity and love me."

"If you wish me to Orihime…" Kisuke started to softly nibble Orihime's tender nipples. While doing so he began to undress the beautiful and slender teen. He removed her panties to already find a moist pussy. He began to rub the clit while continuing to suck her breasts. He ran his hands along her bare and smooth skin and began to eat her out. He sucked on her throbbing clit while squeezing her DD cup breasts.

"Oh kisuke that feels so good, I'm going to cum! I think.. uhhh-" Orihime was breathing heavily and gasped when he gently bit her tender clit.

"You're not cuming yet Orihime…" Kisuke grinned while taking off his clothes. He felt a tad guilty deflowering the young girl but he just couldn't resist. She was perfect. "Please give me head Orihime?"

"Yes anything you want Kisuke.." Orihime started to kiss his flat yet surprisingly defined stomach. When she reached the penis she slowly swirled her tongue around the head of the penis while stroking the shaft. It was larger than expected so when she started sucking she couldn't take it all in. Kisuke groaned while stroking her auburn hair.

"Ok that's enough Orihime are you ready?" whispered Kisuke.

Orihime could feel tears forming in her eyes, but it was dark so she knew he couldn't see them. _Why was she crying? This was what she wanted right?_

"Yes." Murmured Orihime softly.

Kisuke got on top of Orihime and spread her legs open wide. He ran his hands along her delicate thighs then started to thrust his large package inside her pink vagina. Kisuke groaned as soon as he entered her, she was tight and it felt amazing.

"Oh Orihime… so… tight. Uhh." Kisuke started to thrust faster and grabbed onto her breasts while humping.

"Oh. Ow… Ohh.." Orihime felt a mixure of pain and pleasure. She could feel her whole body heating up.

Kisuke pressed his body against hers while continuing to interject Orihime's rosy pussy.

"I think I'm going to cum Orihime…" Kisuke continued to thrust harder. Orihime couldn't stand it, her body twitched with pleasure and her pussy tightened around his hard member. Just as it tightened Kisuke was pushed over the edge and exploded inside the young girl.

Orihime sighed. Kisuke got off of Orihime and layed beside her panting.

"Are you satisfied Orihime?" She could tell he was a tad nervous and maybe even guilty.

_Am I satisfied? Sure it felt good physically but mentally was it satisfying? I felt like this was right at first but throughout the deed all I could think of was Ichigo… and Ulquiorra. Would it have been better with them? Kisuke surely took care of me but I can't see a future with him. _

"Yeah it felt amazing Kisuke… but you know we can't tell anyone right?"

Kisuke felt a bit taken back but nodded in agreement, "sure thing. Nobody has to know if you wish… hey you were awesome though Orihime."

Orihime wasn't used to Kisuke being so friendly. Usually he was sarcastic but after making love it seems like he has changed the way he talks to her.

Orihime got out of the bed and just when she started to put the dress over her head the door creaked open… in walked ichigo with a look of disbelief on his face.

**Haha cliff hangers rule right? I hope you guys like, the lemony greatness has started and I know it's an un expected pairing but I wanted to lead up to ichigo finding out so that's why Orihime will be a little bit sluttier and lonelier than she probably would be in the actual show but I just thought it might be better this way more exciting I'll take any suggestions! Thanks. **


End file.
